Death Into Life
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: Life After Death sequel. It has been two months since the tragedy and the return of Disgust. Her fame has made her the most known person in the entire mind and because of her new life, things have been more dramatic than there is in her life. With protective emotions, mental problems, and two guys after her, things may not be the usual for the new Disgust.
1. A New Beginning

**HEY EVERYONE! Guess who's here with my first ever sequel?! I AM! I can't believe I made it this far on this site. It's such an honor! Anyway, this story is a sequel to Life After Death. You guys are probably thinking: "Is another emotion going to die, like Disgust did, and come back to life as a baby?" One word: No. This is going to be the aftermath of the tragic story of Disgust and her return. So Disgust is going to be the protagonist (again) of this story. She will have to go through a whole lot of drama and suspense, and that's one of the reasons why this story is rated T: heavy subject matter. So anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this because I'm actually looking forward to writing this! But before you read this, if you haven't read Life After Death, I suggest you go read it so you'll know what's going on.**

...

 _Disgust groaned as she exhaustedly got up from her bed, taking her beauty mask off. She fixed her out-of-place hair, but she couldn't find her makeup kit._

That's funny, _Disgust said to herself._ I thought I left it there last night.

 _She knew that someone was messing with it. She ended up finding it on top of her dresser, which was bigger than her. She was too tired to get a ladder, so she decided to risk it. She climbed from one knob to another, trying to reach for her kit. It was more difficult than she thought it would be._

 _She reached with force for the kit, when suddenly, the dresser started to tip over..._

...

Disgust found herself gasping and panting frantically. She looked around and realized that she was still on her bed. She looked at herself and saw no bruises or wounds. She had The Nightmare of Reality again.

Disgust groaned and lay back down on her comfortable bed. This was like the hundredth time that she had The Nightmare of Reality, which is a nightmare of the moment before Disgust's death. Nightmares usually weren't real, but Disgust's nightmare was, so that's why she called it that.

Disgust sighed and tried to go to sleep, when someone bolted into her room, and immediately hugged her closely. Disgust knew immediately that this was Joy in protection mode.

Disgust gave a small hug back to Joy, who was literally squeezing Disgust. Like the green emotion expected, Joy was still being her defensive self around her.

"Alright Joy," Disgust said impatiently. "I'm fine. I just had that nightmare again. You can let me go." She knew that Joy was do anything she says just to make her happy, so Joy obeyed and released the hug.

"Are you alright?" Joy asked with concern.

Disgust nodded. "Well, I'm not dead or unconscious at all, so yes I am. But how in the world did you hear me?"

Joy pointed to a speaker that was on Disgust's bedside table. It was the same thing as usual: Joy always had to have a speaker set up so Joy could hear what's going on in Disgust's room and so Disgust could sleep peacefully. If Joy was woken up by a little sob, or any type of scream, gasp, or any other scared feeling, she was immediately bolting into Disgust's room. This was how much Joy cared about Disgust.

"Joy, you could have a little break with the speakers," Disgust said, feeling a bit annoyed, since it's been two months since Joy used those speakers.

And yet it has been two months since Disgust's tragic story.

This story was the biggest news that everyone in Riley's mind has ever heard. It was the most saddest story to be ever told that it made Disgust become famous. Literally famous. Everyone in Riley's whole mind knows her and they even came up with a name for her that Disgust actually liked. The green emotion looked at her poster that had a picture of her and words that said "JC Jr." The JC stood for Jesus Christ. Disgust grinned at the poster, and started to feel a bit thrilled about what's gonna happen today.

She's gonna have her first meet-and-greet.

Joy noticed Disgust, grinning at her poster. "Yeah, you look amazing on that poster. I'm really proud of you, JC Jr."

Disgust smirked. "Alright, you're not my mom, you know," Disgust reassured.

"I know, but I have to care for you like I'm your mother," Joy smiled, putting an arm around Disgust.

Disgust looked at Joy. "What do you think would happen if I never came back at all?"

Joy's smile faded. She absolutely hated thinking about how insane she was when Disgust died. She got angry over the littlest things, cried at the most random times, and even got slapped in the face by Anger. She also was exposed by Disgust as a child. Joy hated those times and this was probably the reason why she's so protective of Disgust.

"Well," Joy said. "I'd probably be still losing my sanity right now. Anger would probably be in a coma right now because of how much I'd beat him up."

By hearing the word _coma,_ Disgust started getting tingly and shaky. Joy noticed her and gasped. "No no no no no no no!" Joy said nervously as she hugged Disgust tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't say that word again!" Joy buried Disgust into her hug, knowing what was happening with her.

Disgust has a _ton_ of mental disorders. This made the emotions even more cautious of Disgust. They thought that those disorders could affect Disgust in a bad way.

Disgust has depression, anxiety, insomnia, bipolar disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder, adjustment disorder, mood disorder, autonomous sensory meridian response, and specific phobia. It was the emotion's worst nightmare when the doctor revealed the news. Because of how much pain Disgust was in while growing up, she could have any type of mental disorder, according to the Mind Medical, and that post-traumatic stress disorder was the most common one.

"Are you feeling good for your meet-and-greet?" Joy asked. By "feeling good", she means "I don't want anything to happen to you so I want to make sure that you'll be okay".

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited," Disgust grinned. "I'm gonna be a celebrity today."

"Yes you will," Joy agreed. "I'm gonna make sure you look like a _princess_."

"I think I can handle that," Disgust said in her sassy tone as she flips her hair.

Joy giggled. "I bet you can." Joy would've been annoyed with Disgust's sassiness, but this is the new Disgust and that new Disgust has changed the emotions.

If Disgust was happy, Joy was happy. If Disgust was sad, Sadness would have open arms. If Disgust was mad, Anger would be ready with a knuckle sandwich. If Disgust was scared, Fear would be there to keep her safe. But these were things that everyone would do for her.

And they have done it perfectly.

...

Wearing a long, sparkly, light blue dress, Disgust was absolutely glamorous. Her hair was in a shiny bun, with glitter that was sprayed on her. She had pink blush, ice blue eyeshadow, and cherry red lipstick. She looked like an ice princess and like Joy said, she wanted her to look like a beautiful, darling _princess_ at that meet-and-greet.

Disgust suddenly felt someone hugging her from behind. She knew immediate who it was, from his red, stubby hands. He never liked being touchy-feely, but ever since he and Disgust became a couple, he could be touchy-feely all he wanted around his girl. Besides, he was the one that caused Disgust to die, so he was the one that changed the most around the green emotion.

"Hey blockhead," Disgust chuckled.

"Hey beautiful," Anger said seductively. Disgust liked Anger's romantic side; it was the only thing that pleases her.

"I don't know if Joy is even feeling confident about my meet-and-greet," Disgust said, killing the mood.

Anger raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"She says that she's proud of me, but this is my first time being around crowded people, and I can tell that she isn't very sure about this," Disgust explained.

"I guess your anxiety came today," Anger smirked, stroking his girl's hair. "But hey, Joy may be a bit worried about you, but even if she is or isn't, she cares about you, just as much as we all do. We all love you, especially this guy." He points to himself.

Disgust giggled as they shared a quick kiss on the lips before a man dressed in a suit entered the room. He smiled when he saw Disgust and gave her a gentleman bow, like she was a queen.

"Hello, miss Disgust," he said kindly. "It a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands.

"Thanks," Disgust nodded.

"My pleasure," the man replied politely. "Whew, we do have a crowd in there. The wait limit out there is about 2 and a half hours long."

"2 and a half hours?!" Disgust said in shock. "Wow, I really am famous. But...I can't have them wait that long just to meet me."

"Oh Disgust," Joy said. "Don't say _just._ It's _you_ that they're meeting. Someone that has been dead before and came back to life. You're _JC Jr!_ "

"Do not worry ma'am," the man said. "There will be music entertainers in there and the news will be here to have everyone on TV."

"The _news_ will be here?" Disgust asked, even more surprised than ever. "Who else will be there, paparazzi?"

"Yes, there will actually be paparazzi there taking photos of you as you do your entrance," the man said truthfully.

"There's gonna be... _paparazzi?_ " Joy asked nervously.

"Joy, don't do this please," Disgust said immediately after she saw the negativity on Joy's face.

"Is something the matter?" the man asked.

"Well, the camera flashing could stress her out, sir," Joy said. "And it's gonna be a crowd of people, so it could get her hurt..." She noticed Anger glaring daggers at her as Disgust had a frustrated look. Bipolar was here now; every protective moment any emotion has that could cause drama, it makes Disgust more stressed out.

Joy sighed and gave Disgust a little hug. "Be careful, okay?" she whispered to her.

" _I'll be fine, Joy,_ " Disgust said loudly. "Please Joy. It's not like I can't do anything on my own. There is such thing as security you know."

Joy nodded and placed a hand on Disgust's shoulder. "Have fun," she said.

"Thanks," Disgust muttered, glad that Joy just left. "Ugh, look at her."

"She really needs to quit with this," Anger said with annoyance. "Her positivity is going down the drain."

"I know right?!" Disgust groaned. "I think she should even be named Joy anymore!" The couple noticed that the man was standing there, not knowing what to do.

"Sorry sir..." Disgust said. "How long until the meet-and-greet?"

"Only a couple more minutes ma'am, so we better get you into position," the man responded.

Disgust nodded and peeked at the door. The man was right: there _was_ a crowd out there. They were all cheering, waiting for Disgust's arrival. It even seemed like it was more than a two hour wait. And of course, there were paparazzi everywhere, getting their cameras ready. What if Joy was right? What if the camera flashing would stress her out? She snapped out of it and smiled, as she saw her fans wearing her shirt that had a picture of her that said "JC Jr." and were holding her poster so that she can sign her autograph.

This meet-and-greet didn't look so bad.

"Alright, we are ready," the man said. He was holding a microphone because he was gonna introduce Disgust. He entered as the crowd started to cheer.

"Thank you everyone for coming!" the man said happily. "It is such a pleasure to be here and I hope you enjoy this meet-and-greet! Now, while you're waiting, you will have entertainers here that will keep you satisfied the whole wait! Now, please welcome, the girl who came back to life...JC Jr!"

When Disgust stepped out into the crowd, the crowd went wild. It was louder than Anger's yelling but it was a good kind of loud. As the audience roared, the paparazzi immediately started taking photos. The flashing of the cameras were pretty bright but Disgust was completely fine with it. The man lead Disgust to an area that had a ton of decorations everywhere. It was where she will be meeting everyone.

Now the meet-and-greet has began. Everyone was squealing with excitement because of who they were meeting. The meet-and-greet went on for about four hours and those four hours of signing everyone's poster, taking amazing photos with them, and giving them friendly hugs and chats, were totally worth it.

This first meet-and-greet was the best one she's ever had!

She thought that her life would be very exciting and a great experience, but what she didn't know was that there were two men named Damian and Owen. They weren't just any type of men; they were up to no good. At least Damian thought of it.

"That meet-and-greet just made my day" Damian said pleasingly. "Did you see that JC Jr woman?! She is smokin' hot!"

"Yeah, I'd love to get a hold of her," Owen smirked.

"I wanted to kiss her so badly when I met her," Damian said.

Owen was staring at the poster with a romantic face. "Look at that sexy body."

"I'd kiss _all_ over it," Damian said seductively. "But even though she has a boyfriend, she is gonna be ours."

Owen nods. "Hot girls are my type of girls."

Damian and Owen gave each other a high five. "JC Jr, here we come."

...

 **Alright everyone! That was the first chapter! I'm not gonna put A/N's at the end of each chapter though. But anyway, as usual, I'm gonna be replying to your reviews for the rest of this story (I don't think I even needed to tell you that XD). But thank you guys so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed! Faves, follows, and reviews will be highly appreciated! :)**


	2. The Interview

**Hey people! It's me again! I don't have anything to say except that here's the next chapter! This story is off to a good start since I have 6 positive reviews already. Why do I suddenly feel nervous when I'm about to read a review? :/ But anyway, you know what happens next!**

 **Razorback 234: Haha, thanks. :) It's been a while since you reviewed on a story of mine.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Hey mate. XD Yep, things are peachy...or is it?**

 **Tripledent: Lol, true. But yes, she is, along with the fact that she was dead before.**

 **Oranegbird124: I know, YAY! Aw, c'mon Disgust, you know you love him. *wink wink* But thank you so much!**

 **lordhaxsupreme: Thanks. Yes, they are. Lol, yeah, you can say that in muh feelz as well XD**

 **WriterofBliss: Thank you. :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

...

Damian and Owen heard JC Jr's story and respected her for what she went through. Well, they did at first. But ever since they met her, they were now focusing on how _hot_ she was! Her glamorous body; her gleaming hair; her beautiful smile...they were obsessed with her already. They knew that if they were gonna have Disgust, they would be famous forever, which is something they have dreamed of being, and they would be able to look at Disgust's beautiful face forever.

"Okay, how are we gonna get her attention?" Damian asked as soon as they stepped foot inside their house. During their trip back, they were both thinking about what would happen if Disgust was their girlfriend. Would Disgust even like how they look? Would she even be comfortable with two boyfriends? Is it even allowed to have a girl marry two men?

"She does have a boyfriend, so it's gonna be more difficult than it actually is," Owen pointed out. The poor man received a painful slap from Damian. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU CRAPHEAD!?"

"Don't remind me that she has a boyfriend," Damian hissed at him. Thinking about Disgust's boyfriend, who was Anger, made him even angrier than Anger even is every second of the day. He wanted Disgust, and he wasn't gonna give up until Disgust starts to get attracted to them.

"Alright, alright, you didn't have to be that physical," Owen said loudly. "But I'm just saying, how are we gonna get someone like JC Jr? HOw are we even gonna get her to even focus on us when she all rich and famous?"

"Pfft, it's easy," Damian smirked confidently. "Do what a boyfriend does to his lady. Give her gifts, flirt, look sexy, all that stuff."

"Do you even realize what you're trying to do?" Owen reassured. "You're trying to force a girl to like the both of us when she's actually has a tragic story."

Damian glared at him. "Oh, so now you're being a chicken, eh? Well, I'd love to get Disgust all on my own."

"I swear to God, Damian..." Owen groaned. "I'm doing it. But if we're in trouble, I'm blaming it _all_ on you."

There were times when they couldn't stand each other. They may argue a lot, but they've always been pretty good friends. However, their relationship was like Gaston and LeFou from Beauty and the Beast.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Damian said impatiently. "Let's get to it!"

...

There was a picture frame of four emotions with a tiny green baby. It was Disgust's most favorite picture to look at, which she is doing right now. Looking at the picture wasn't just for fun. It was like Fear blowing into his bag; it helps her with being nervous for something. It distracts her from her anxiety and makes her calm down. But what exactly was she nervous about?

She was having an interview, which was gonna be on live TV. It wasn't about her messing up or embarrassing herself; it was about Joy. She knew that the yellow emotion would be watching this and she would think that the interviewer would give her _way_ too personal questions. Joy is definitely gonna make sure people aren't nosy around the green emotion. And that's something Disgust is pissed off about.

"Joy, please don't...get involved with anything," Disgust begged. "This is what the interview is about: my death. So it's supposed to be personal."

"But Disgust...what if you get too uncomfortable with answering a question?" Joy asked, coming up with some negative question as usual.

Disgust couldn't help it anymore. "Ugghh, you are just like Fear! 'What if'! 'What happens if'! 'Will you be okay?'! That's all I ever hear from you! Why can't you be your own positive self instead of being a pessimistic and negative Sadness?!"

"I'm sorry?" Sadness said from the Mind Manual section.

"No offense," Disgust said to Sadness, and then faced Joy again. "Anyway, you acting like that doesn't help me at all! All it does is make things worse! Now I don't want to go to that stupid interview! And it's all because of you!" Disgust started to tear up, which got Joy nervous immediately. Before Disgust could continue confronting her, Joy gave Disgust a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Disgust," Joy said softly. "If it makes you feel this way, I'll stop. But...I just want you to be safe. Do you have any idea what I had to go through while you were dead?"

Disgust released the hug. "Are you clueless?! _I_ should be the one asking _you_ that question!"

"Disgust..." Joy gripped Disgust's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'll stop acting like this. Well, I'll try..."

"No, you won't _try,_ " Disgust barked. "You _will._ I'm sure you don't want your little green emotion to be stressed out, do you?!"

"I would _never_ do that to you," Joy said with her eyes widened.

"Well, then...stop being this way," Disgust ordered. "It'll make me the most _happiest person on Earth._ "

Joy sighed and nodded. "Anything to make you happy."

"Good," Disgust said with please. "Now, allow me to get ready for my interview." Disgust walked away (more like sashaying), as Joy watched her with a promising look. Disgust hoped she could trust Joy. She understands Joy's issue, but it really is dramatic. Instead of focusing on how she looked, she was focusing on Joy not ruining this interview.

...

Wearing a dazzling red gown, with a golden necklace and her hair in a bun, Disgust was waiting outside the room where she will be interviewed by a mind reporter. She didn't know how this would go, but she was feeling a bit good because of the support from the others. As soon as the reporter and the cameramen came in, Disgust entered the room.

"Hello there, Disgust," the reporter greeted. She had short black hair with a slick and low-cut navy blue dress.

"Hi," Disgust said as she shook hands with the reporter.

"I'm Mia, and I will be interviewing you today," the reporter, or Mia, introduced.

"Thank you," Disgust said as she sat down on a chair.

Mia sat down as the cameramen prepared to start going live. "Alright, we are ready," one man said. He looked into the camera and after a while, he put his thumbs up.

"Hello, I'm Mia from the Mind News, and today I am with the wonderful Disgust, also known as JC Jr." The camera zoomed out, showing Disgust. "It is great to see you today, Disgust."

"Thank you," Disgust replied, trying to look good in the camera, as her heart started beating madly.

"Now, you have been known from your tragic story," Mia said. "How does that feel to you?"

"Well, it's...shocking. I couldn't believe that my life would actually turn into, well, me being famous," Disgust explained. "It's the most surprising thing in my whole entire life."

"How did you figure out that you have been killed before?" Mia asked.

"I had a co-worker of mine tell me when I was about...I dunno, eight years old. She expected me to be all scared and nervous, but to my surprise, I had a straight face the entire time, not to pat myself on the back."

"That's wonderful to hear! What was your first reaction in your head when you heard the story?"

"Well, like I said before, I was shocked. Completely shocked. The most shocked I've been in my life. I didn't even think it was possible for someone to come back."

"Do you think that your co-workers have changed when you came back? Do you think that _you've_ changed at all?"

"Yes to both of those questions. I feel like my co-workers have been a bit more caring and..." She was about to say protective but she didn't feel like it. "Yeah, we all have. I've been a bit more careful with myself but I still have my personality." She flicked her hair.

Mia laughed. "That's wonderful. Now, I'm a bit curious, what exactly did you see when you were dead?"

Disgust raised her eyebrows. Before she could answer, she suddenly had some flashbacks of her story. Her climbing the dresser as it started to tip over...it came back again...she felt the pain of when she was smashed by the furniture...it happened when she was a little girl...it can't happen again! Disgust realized that she was screaming in pain and fell to the ground. She didn't know what was happening with the others because of how she was feeling. Disgust started crying and screaming...

And after that, her vision was nothing but darkness...

...

Disgust actually expected herself to be woken up at the hospital, which was exactly where she was. She immediately got back to her thoughts to when she fainted...on live TV...where _every living person in Riley's mind was watching..._

Disgust wanted to cry in embarrassment. She thought that the painful thoughts were over but...why did they come back? Did it have to be during her interview? She heard arguing from the other side of the door and knew that it was Joy and Anger. They were so loud that Disgust could hear them from her bed.

" _THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF THIS WASN'T FOR YOU DOING THAT STUPID MOVE WITH HER MAKEUP KIT, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!_ " Joy's roaring voice screamed with rage.

" _ALL_ _ **MY**_ _FAULT?! HOW COULD IT BE MY FAULT IF THAT MIA PERSON ASKED THAT QUESTION?!_ " Anger's mighty rage shouted back. " _AND I THOUGHT WE WERE OVER THIS!_ "

" _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU REALLY ARE STUPID! NOW SHE SCREWED UP HER INTERVIEW AND THAT SCREWED UP INTERVIEW WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!_ "

Disgust groaned and covered herself in her pillow. Joy arguing Anger to protect Disgust definitely didn't make her happy. She thought that Joy now snapped out of it that Anger was the reason Disgust died. But now it came back. History was repeating itself.

Disgust's new life turned out to be as horrible as her old one.


	3. A Pee-Colored Psycho

**Hi people! Another bit of a late chapter, but oh well. Warning: this chapter is LONG. So I hope I have people who love long chapters!**

 **Tripledent: You can say that again.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: It's good. Thanks!**

 **Orangebird124: Well, it wasn't THAT fast. It's the usual: weekly. But thank you so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Those thoughts couldn't get out of her head. Those painful thoughts...when she met her death...those greens arms that the emotions lied to her about with saying that it was "another person that looked just like her". Not only was she receiving those memories, but also memories of when she was a little girl...and they were the bad memories. There was one of her not liking Joy anymore because of how mean she was to Anger. There was also when Disgust fainted when she first received the painful memories and hearing Joy's massive screaming as she had nothing but a blurry illusion.

Disgust was trying not to cry in agony, but it was difficult not to. The remembrance of her death was actually making her feel how much it damaged her. They were the worst feelings ever. Disgust covered her face with her pillow and howled to where no one can hear her. Then the torturing memories went away...for now.

Disgust breathed a sigh of solace. She could still hear Joy's vast rage from the waiting room. Disgust didn't even know who she was yelling at, nor did she care. Disgust covered her ears in irritation. What was in Joy's mind right now? What in the world is she thinking? Disgust was hearing some pretty bad stuff from the yellow emotion. Disgust wanted to bellow at Joy but she was in no mood with talking to her. So Disgust spent the next couple of minutes quietly sobbing, as the roaring of Joy has started to subside.

...

Disgust was in the hospital the whole day and none of the emotions saw her. The doctor said that because of Joy losing her temper, all of them weren't allowed to see her for the whole day. It was no wonder that Disgust heard Joy crying that one time. Disgust sighed and lay back down on her bed as she took her medicine. Disgust looked at the doctor. "Are they able to see me tomorrow?" she inquired.

"Yes," the doctor retorted. "If that yellow freak doesn't get angry at us again." The doctor had an annoyed look.

"Now you know how I feel," Disgust snorted. "I have to deal with her every day."

"Is she preservative after you came back?" the doctor questioned.

"Um...I don't know what that means," Disgust uttered, feeling dumb.

The doctor chuckled. "It means defensive or protective."

"Oh," Disgust mentioned. "Yes, she is very...whatever you said. She literally said that she'll stop but she keeps on doing it."

The doctor nods. "It happens with everyone, so you are not alone with what you're going through."

Disgust sniggered but then her face turns serious again. "Do you think that Joy, um...needs help?"

The doctor raised her eyebrows. "Do you mean taking therapy or something like that?"

Disgust shrugged. "Well, yeah. My boyfriend would've called it the Happy Emotion Development Program."

The doctor, knowing about Anger's terrible running away idea, laughed. "You're great, JC Jr, you know that? I have always wanted to meet you."

Disgust beamed a little. "Please, just call me Disgust...but thank you."

"Now, you better get some rest before your friends see you," the doctor stood up.

Disgust adjusted herself so she can get comfortable. "Thanks again," she grinned.

The doctor smiled before she left, allowing Disgust to get some sleep.

...

 _"So sweetie, you wanted to talk to me?" Joy asked._

 _"Yeah," a four-year-old Disgust said. "It's...it's really hard for me to say it though."_

 _"Will you be able to tell me?" Joy asked._

 _"I guess so," Disgust said before taking a deep breath. She wanted to say this clearly and carefully. "I just remembered something weird," she said._

 _Joy had a bad feeling about this. "What is it?" she asked._

 _"I just remember this big thing - Anger calls it a dresser - that had this makeup stuff on top. Then I just saw what a person was seeing. That person was climbing the dresser and when the person reached the top, the dresser started to fall...with the person on it. When it did, I felt my body hurting me. I felt pain."_

 _Joy's eyes widened. She knew it. She knew something like this would happen. Anger has ruined everything and all Joy wanted was for Disgust to be happy and to especially forget about the drama that has happened weeks ago._

 _"Did you see any body parts or anything?" Joy asked nervously._

 _"Body parts...I think I did," Disgust said. She suddenly remembered what she saw as well. "I saw green body parts! Was that_ _ **me**_ _that climbed on that dresser?!"_

 _She knew that Disgust would be panicking and crying for days if she found out what has really happened before. "Well...no, it was just, uh, someone that looked a lot like you," Joy lied. She didn't feel like herself when she just did that._

 _"Who was it that looks like me?" Disgust asked curiously._

 _"I don't really know..." Joy said. "I met her before but I don't really know her name." Now Joy felt horrible for being a liar like that, and she was supposed to be the happiest and sweetest person in Riley's mind!_

 _"Oh..." Disgust said. "But why was_ _ **I**_ _seeing what that person did? Why was it_ _ **me**_ _and not anyone else? Also, why am I feeling the pain when that big dresser fell?"_

 _"Do you want me to take you to the Medical?" Joy asked. "They can do some tests."_

 _"No! I don't like doctors!" Disgust cried._

 _"But they can help you," Joy said._

 _"I don't want them to! I want_ _ **you**_ _guys to!" Disgust said hugging Joy tightly. She started forming tears in her eyes and Joy quickly comforted her._

 _"I'll do whatever it takes to help you sweetie," Joy said soothingly. "I promise..."_

...

Disgust woke up from her usual dream, feeling relieved that it wasn't the Nightmare of Reality. She remembered that this was when she used to _love_ Joy. It was when she trusted Joy. It was when she wasn't so freaking _insane._ It was still night time for Riley, so Disgust was ready to go back to bed, when suddenly, she heard someone bolt into her room. It was so loud that it caused Disgust to tumble off of her bed. She thought it was Joy at first, but surprisingly, it was Anger.

"God dammit Anger!" Disgust spoke loudly.

Anger rushed up to her and carried her bridal style, as he placed her back onto her bed. "Are you alright?" he asked as he cupped her face.

"That doesn't matter," Disgust said irritated. "What the _HELL_ are you doing here in the middle of the night?!"

"I can't take it anymore, princess," Anger explained like he was aching. "Joy. Is. A _pyscho._ Literally screaming and cursing for the past, I dunno, _5 hours._ " Anger gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry for that dramatic entrance. I just couldn't take that pee-colored freak anymore and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, yeah, I'm _totally_ fine," Disgust scoffed sarcastically. "After you came in like a bull and scared the living crap out of me."

"Look, I'm sorry, love," he apologized. "Joy needs help. Like, she needs every freaking mental class there is."

"That's what I was thinking," Disgust agreed. "I'm sure she wouldn't've acted like that if I was here."

"No, she'd probably be snuggling and giving you hugs and kisses like you just lived a happily ever after right now," Anger rolled his eyes.

Disgust groaned. "I hate her. She is the worst person in the world. She shouldn't even be an _emotion_ anymore!"

"Well, she has to be an emotion, babe," Anger explained. "She can't just quit on Riley." Anger lay on her bed and scooted her close to him.

Disgust kissed his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thanks brickhead," she smiled as she fell asleep.

Anger kissed her on the forehead again and fell asleep as well, with his special girlfriend in his arms.

...

Disgust was the first to wake up, as Anger was still asleep. She giggled at him and started squeezing his cheeks, causing him to wake up. Anger smirked. "Hey, you," he said romantically as he pulled her close to him. They pecked on the lips.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until the same doctor as yesterday came in. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Anger. "Where did he come from?" she asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, he's my boyfriend," Disgust said still hugging Anger. "He was just...concerned about me."

"Well, don't do that again, cause that's breaking in," the doctor warned. "Now, how are you feeling? You're gonna be sent home in a couple of minutes so everyone's already here."

"Including Joy?" Disgust cringed.

The doctor, with a guilty look, nodded.

"Kick her out," Disgust ordered. "She's the last person that I want to see."

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked with a nervous look. "That could make her feel more worse than she is."

Disgust nodded with a confident look. "Positive. And I don't care how she feels. As long as she isn't 10 feet near me."

The doctor sighed. She now looked really scared. Disgust knew that the doctor was gonna experience Joy's rage.

Disgust felt bad, after all the doctor has done for her. "Well...I'll do it, if it's okay with you," she said, leaving her bed.

The doctor smiled. "I'm sure she wouldn't be angry at you."

"I'll go with you, just in case something happens," Anger added.

Disgust and Anger, holding hands, left the room. It felt like freedom when she did. Staying in that room felt like years! When Disgust entered the waiting room, like she expected, Joy ran up to her like a cheetah, and tackled her into a hug. Disgust had a vex look, as she didn't return the hug. Instead, she hissed, "I thought all of this was gonna stop."

Joy immediately started bawling, which was the last thing that Disgust expected to hear from her. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. Please Disgust. I knew you were gonna hate me for what I was doing. I...I...I just was _angry._ Did those thoughts come back again?"

Disgust nodded. "And yet again, you blame it _all_ on Anger and not on that reporter."

"It-It was just-" Joy began.

"Especially since you slapped the reporter on the face," Sadness said crossing her arms.

Fear, Anger, and Disgust gasped as their eyes widened. " _ **YOU SLAPPED MIA ON THE FACE?!**_ " they screamed in unison.

"SADNESS, WHAT THE HELL?!" Joy roared at the blue emotion. "I THOUGHT I TRUSTED YOU!"

"And do you deserve my trust?" Sadness asked with an angry look. "After all that you've been doing?"

"WE'RE. _OVER!"_ Joy confessed loudly. She was gonna stomp out of the hospital but she gave Disgust a sad look. "I'm sorry," she said to her.

Disgust shook her head. "I hate you," she mumbled as she looked away from her.

Joy sighed. "I'll do anything for you Disgust," she said softly as she left the hospital without a word.

Disgust looked at Sadness. She looked like she was gonna cry. By looking at her, it made her want to cry. "I'm sorry..." she whimpered as she hugged Sadness and started sobbing.

"You did nothing wrong," Sadness forgave her, as she allowed the green emotion to cry on her shoulder. "I don't care that Joy hates me now. As long as you're okay."

"Sadness..." Disgust said with concern. "I know you're gonna cry." Disgust clung her shoulders. "I caused all of this...this is my fault. If I didn't have to climb on that dresser..."

Sadness stroked Disgust's shiny emerald hair. "This is not your fault at all, Disgust. And no, I'm not gonna cry. I felt a bit teary but...no." Sadness shrugged. "We hate each other and I'm completely fine with it."

Disgust raised her eyebrows. "Who are you and what have you done with Sadness?"

Sadness weakly grinned. "I guess I've changed as well since you became JC Jr."

Disgust smiled widely. "Thank you guys. Thank you for trying to help me, unlike that stupid pee-brain I know. We better get to Headquarters so we can check on Riley."

"Anything for you, Disgust," the three emotions said all together.

"Aw, you guys..." Disgust beamed. Everyone formed into a group hug with Anger kissing her on the cheek.

As everyone left the hospital, Disgust felt happy, safe and better, not only because of how sweet her co-workers are, but because Joy wasn't with them.


	4. On His Own

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I was out all day so this may be a bit of a late update! But hey, it's better than not updating it. :) But anyway...**

 **Tripledent: Yes indeed. Haha, it's okay.**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you for the review! This singing competition will be good! I have my popcorn ready!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yeah, absolutely NOTHING! *wink wink* XDD**

 **Enjoy!**

...

"Why is Headquarters so hard to get inside?" Owen groaned. He and Damian have tried several attempts to get inside Headquarters. They tried the Train of Thought, but the train conductors wouldn't allow them inside. They tried the recall tubes, but they couldn't one anywhere! And there was no way that they could get inside on their own, since Headquarters was in the middle of the Memory Dump. But of course, Damian still had his never-quitting personality.

"Duh, this is where someone famous lives at," Damian explained. "So there are suspicious people out there. But there still has to be a way."

"Who are you, Mr. Positive?" Owen muttered.

"Shut up," Damian said with an annoyed look. "Anyway, I just figured out a plan. I think that we should try the Train of Thought again but instead, we do some hiding and sneaking."

Owen raised his eyebrows in confusion.

Damian smacked himself. "Dude, are you dumb?! Do you not know what _hiding_ and _sneaking_ means?!"

"I do know those words, you idiot!" Owen said loudly. "I'm just wondering how we're gonna hide and all that stuff."

"There are boxes, you know," Damian barked. "Do you not have any memory?!"

"I knew there are boxes, god dammit!" Owen shouted, finally losing his temper. "They're just too small for us to hide in them!"

"Dude, there are _plenty_ of boxes for us to hide behind!" Damian yelled. "Ugh, you're such a handful! I should've never took us along with me!"

"You didn't _take_ me," Owen said. "I _wanted_ to go. I do think JC Jr's hot as well, you know."

"I know a whole lot about JC Jr way more than you do!" Damian blurted out, since he was pretty pissed off.

"Oh really?" Owen smirked. He crossed his arm. "What's JC Jr's favorite type of fashion?"

"What-?" Damian shouted. "How should I know what her fashion sense is?!"

"You said you knew a lot about her." The smirking was making Damian more pissed off than he is right now.

"I know nothing about fashion!" Damian roared. "But I still know a lot about her than you do!"

"Why don't you quiz me then?" Owen asked with a courageous look.

"Oh, I will, alright!" Damian said. He didn't actually know if he knew more about her than Owen did, but hey, you never know. "What's JC Jr's favorite animal?"

"Cats," Owen answered immediately, with a confident look. "Her favorite type is a Munchkin and her least favorite type is a Exotic Shorthair."

Damian actually had _no idea_ that JC Jr had a favorite and least favorite type of cat, so he had no clue if Damian was even right or not. But of course, he wasn't gonna give up. He sighed.

"Alright, who's JC Jr's favorite male and female celebrity?" Damian asked, because he knew that one.

"She likes celebrities based on their looks, so she likes Kendall Jenner for the female and ZAC Efron for the male," Owen said like he was some teacher.

 _Damn,_ Damian said to himself. Damian did have a cowardly side, but he never wants to show it around Owen. He has always showed his brave personality and he always has been.

"Fine," Damian growled. "If you think you're so smart, why don't you ask _me_ something?"

Owen sniggered. "Okay then." He paused. "What's JC Jr's worst phobia? I'm not talking about broccoli and all that stuff, I mean her worst _fears._ "

Damian breathed heavily, because he actually had no idea what her worst phobias were. He had to make the best answer. What would be something that Disgust would have a worst fear of?

"Well..." Damian came up with his best guess. "She has a fear of flies and spiders."

"Wrong!" Owen laughed. "She has a phobia of Riley being rejected, turned down by her friends, and being alone. Guess who's the dumb one now?!"

Damian wanted to punch Owen right in the face. He has never made him this angry before. "I will knock the _crap_ out of you," Damian hissed at him.

Owen snickered and gave Damian the finger, as he strolled off. "Good luck finding someone you know nothing about, loser," Owen called out, putting his index finger and thumb on his finger, doing the L is for Loser hand sign.

That was when he couldn't take it anymore. "FINE! I'LL BE MUCH HAPPIER FINDING HER ON MY OWN!" And he was actually serious.

...

Disgust has already being having a long day and it was only the afternoon. After all that has happened at the hospital, from Joy being a psycho again to Joy and Sadness losing their friendship, things have been getting _way_ more out of hand. Joy thinks she's trying to make Disgust's life better, but all she's doing is making it way worse than it was with her old life...before her tragic death. Disgust sighed, trying not to think of that tragedy, and instead looked at the family portrait of her and the emotions, which, again, helped her with her anxiety. Disgust smiled at the photo. _Happy memories,_ she said to herself.

She realized that Joy had the most happiest and beautiful smile on the picture. She didn't look like the crazy emotion that she is now, and things looked very calm and soothing. Who knew what would've happened if Joy and Anger started fighting each other when Disgust was a baby? But Disgust wished that this stuff wasn't happening right now. She wished that Joy could just stop with what she's doing and be all normal and calm around Disgust. She wants her to belike the other emotions, who are protective but not the biggest psychos on earth.

Disgust was distracted by the photo and didn't realize that Sadness was standing there patiently beside her. She had the same serene expression as Joy in the family photo. Disgust smiled at the blue emotion, which Sadness weakly smiled in return. To Disgust, Sadness is known as her "hero". She sacrificed her and Joy's friendship only for Disgust. Joy and Sadness weren't friends anymore, but Sadness didn't give any craps about it whatsoever.

"Hey, my hero," Disgust greeted, putting an arm around Sadness.

"Hi...Disgust," Sadness replied shyly. She sat down on Disgust's bed next to her and looked at the family photo. "If I had one wish, I would wish for us to live like this photo of us."

"I was thinking the same thing," Disgust sighed. "Why can't Joy just think about what she's doing?"

"Yeah," Sadness shrugged. "Every chat I've had with her, all she ever talked about was you and how precious you are and-"

" _Precious?_ " Disgust said, feeling embarrassed. "What the actual hell? I'm not five anymore! I'm all grown up!"

Sadness had a guilty look, looking down with her sad expression.

"Oh...sorry," Disgust said softly. "I didn't really mean you. I was saying it like I was talking to Joy. But..." Disgust sighed again. "What else did Joy call me?"

"She called you beautiful, sunshine...um..." Sadness started blushing. "...Teddy bear..."

Disgust smacked herself. "Teddy bear?! Freaking _teddy bear?!_ " Disgust couldn't help but sob, causing Sadness to hug her tightly. "Sadness, I think I know she's hiding something from us," Disgust cried.

"Sh..." Sadness said comfortingly. "What do you think she's hiding?"

"Sadness..." Disgust said looking down. "I think Joy wants to be my mom."

...

It was the evening, and as the beautiful sun set, Riley was eating her dinner, watching it happily. Things were calm with the Andersen's. Everyone was happy, they were chatting, and things were peachy. But Riley didn't know what was happening with the emotions. Things were the complete opposite for them.

Disgust was even more displeased with Joy. Calling her these baby names...that's extremely embarrassing. Especially since she's her co-worker, not her _daughter._ Disgust stayed as far away from Joy as possible, and Sadness was sweet enough to help her out with that. Joy was basically driving the console the whole dinner so Disgust and Sadness talked privately.

"Do you really think Joy wants to be your mom?" Sadness said quietly so no one can hear them. "What do you even mean by that anyway?"

"I don't know..." Disgust said honestly. "It just came in my head that Joy wants to treat me like I'm her daughter."

"I don't know about that..." Sadness explained. "You're her co-worker, so it's really weird to me. It's like she wanting to adopt you or something."

"It seems like it..." Disgust shrugged. "You never. It's either that or it's just her defensive self."

Disgust and Sadness stared at each other before giving each other a soft hug. And Disgust knew that Sadness had way better hugs than Joy did.

...

Damian was able to walk right in the train without being seen. He knew what he was doing, and he was definitely doing it without Owen. But he shared his idea, and he knew that Owen may actually try it, but he was already organizing the boxes so that he could hide behind them. But there was a problem. Because of how heavy those boxes were, he dropped one and spilled a whole bunch of facts and opinions, making a ton of noise. Damian cursed to himself and picked everything up quickly before someone sees him. He placed the box more carefully now and hid behind them. He was pretty lucky since there was a train conductor, checking to see what the noise was.

"These boxes weren't like that before," the train conductor said with contempt. Damian's heart started to beat, until the conductor shrugged and headed back to the front of the train. Damian breathed a sigh of relief when suddenly, the train started to move. He didn't know how long he was get to Headquarters, but he was filled with excitement.

The train stopped again, but it wasn't at Headquarters. This stop almost got Damian caught, because there was two Mind Workers grabbing boxes that Damian hid behind, which caused him to bundle himself up tightly. He was lucky that those Mind Workers were chatting.

The next stop was finally at Headquarters, which got Damian pumped up for it. He took a few deep breaths and when the Mind Workers were delivering everything, Damian rushed out of the train and entered Headquarters. He hid beside the Mind Manuals. This was the best luck that Damian has ever received because zero Mind Workers have saw him.

He was happy that he made it to Headquarters, and he was even more happy that he made it before Owen did.

But now all he had to do was get JC Jr's attention...

And he was gonna do it the hard way.


	5. Trustworthy

**Hey guys! I'm back! I was pretty excited to write this chapter so we'll see what happens.**

 **Tripledent: You can say that again.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Definitely bro. XD**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you so much for the review! Wow, you got some crazy emotions. :D Yeah, go get him Anger!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Damian peeked through the wall, as he was watching the emotions at the console. Of course, JC Jr was the one he was mostly focusing on. She and Anger had their arms around each other while she was having a nice chat with Sadness. Sooner or later, it was gonna be him that had his arm around her. But he couldn't believe it. He was in JC Jr's home! All by himself!

Damian breathed heavily, trying to figure out what to say. He thought of saying that he was a VIP member of Dream Productions and he was allowed to see her. He didn't know what they were gonna say to that, but he was gonna try. He had to do it as fast as he could because Owen may get here any minute now.

His heart started beating faster than Sonic the Hedgehog. He was _actually_ gonna talk to JC Jr... _all by himself._ But the bad thing is that he'll have to deal with the emotions. He knows that they won't just let him have JC Jr for a moment. Did they have to be so protective?

He didn't want them to think that he was some sort of pedophile, stalker, or kidnapper so he wasn't gonna ask if he could "see JC Jr for a moment" because 1) they don't know him and 2) it would sound a bit obvious. So he took another deep breath. Before he was able to ask them, he felt someone drag him into the break room, and throw him into JC Jr's room (he could tell because of the color) and saw an angry Owen dominantly standing on top of him.

"You may have gotten here first, but I'm still gonna get her first!" Owen said angrily but quietly so no one can hear him.

Damian immediately lost his temper. "In your dreams!" he hissed, grabbing Owen's hair and throwing him to the floor. He tried to rush out of the room, but he felt Owen grab his shirt and tackle him to the floor. It was on now! They started punching each other, kicking, pulling their hair, throwing, hitting, and slamming. And of course, it was loud enough for the emotions to hear. Damian was getting tired, as his arms started to hurt and he started to get in pain. Now Owen was dominant. Damian started to duck and cover himself until he heard someone scream, "HEY!"

He saw Owen get grabbed by a red and yellow figure and got thrown out of the room. Damian moaned in pain because Owen did have pretty hard punches. He felt his nose bleed, and his body was aching all over. He looked up, and saw that Joy was kneeling down beside him. He thought that she was gonna lose it at him, but instead asked him, "Hey, are you okay?"

Damian looked at Joy and tried to adjust himself. "N-Not really..." He could hear Anger screaming at Owen.

"I'm sorry," Joy said, gently patting his arm. "How did you get here anyway?"

Damian kept thinking to himself to just say what he was planning to say. He sighed. "I...I'm a member of Dream Productions...a-and I was...p-permitted to see...JC Jr..."

"Do you want to see her?" Joy asked.

Damian couldn't believe that he heard those words. He sat up a bit and nodded with excitement.

Joy giggled. "I guess we have a fan," she said, and then called out to JC Jr. "Dis! You have a fan who wants to meet you!"

"Really?" Damian heard JC Jr say from the control room. She speed-walked to her room and saw the wounded Damian laying on the ground. Damian realized that Owen was gone, which made him more happy.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" JC Jr asked frantically, kneeling by him.

"I...I was attacked..." Damian answered. "B-But...I'm so happy...J-JC Jr...it's you..." He lay his head back down. He couldn't believe his eyes! He was looking at JC Jr's beautiful face! He was starting to not feel his wounds anymore just because his dreams have came true!

JC Jr beamed. "I'm so glad that I have a fan," she smiled. "But...have we met before?"

Damian slowly nodded. "The meet-and-greet."

JC Jr nodded before looking at Fear. "Could you give me your first aid for a second?" Fear nodded and went to his room. He came back with a first aid kit and handed it to her. JC Jr grabbed a wet napkin and wiped all the blood off. He put a bandage on his wounded arm, and put a napkin in his bloody nose. She put band-aids in the minor wounds and put the aid kit away. "All better?"

Damian stared at Disgust and smiled. "Much better. Thank you..." He stood up with the help of JC Jr.

"Happy to help," JC Jr said. She took him to the pink sofa and sat him down. She sat next to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you. What's your name anyway?"

"Damian Johnson," Damian introduced. "I've always loved people who've had such amazing stories."

JC Jr giggled. "Aw..." She sighed. "Who was that guy who attacked you anyway?"

"He, um...he tried to take you from...your boyfriend and...I tried to stop him," Damian lied.

"He _what?!_ " Anger barked. "That guy should be locked in the Subconscious!"

"Yeah..." Damian nodded. "But...getting attacked was worth it. I finally...get to meet you...all to myself..."

Disgust smiled and put her arm around him. "It really is a pleasure. We should hang out sometime."

Damian's eyes widened. _Hanging out with JC Jr!_ That would definitely help him out with his plan! This was definitely what he wasn't expecting at all! He smiled widely and nodded. "Yes, definitely!"

"Great," JC Jr said pleasingly. "When should we do it?"

"U-Um...tomorrow night?" Damian asked.

JC Jr thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Perfect. I guess I'll see you then."

Damian stood up and pressed the recall tube button. He exited Headquarters as he cheered to himself happily.

But JC Jr was walking around in stress. She keep breathing to herself. "What did I just say what did I just say what did I just sayyyy?!"

"Babe?" Anger asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Dude, I literally asked a guy that I don't even know if we can _hang out!_ " Disgust shouted. "I can't believe I just blurted that out! I don't know if I should trust this guy!"

"He was really nice to you, though," Sadness pointed out.

"Yeah, but he could be some...kidnapper," Disgust said.

"That...That could be true," Fear said. "W-What if we actually chatting with a criminal?! What if this fight was planned?!"

"Hell no, oh hell no," Disgust repeated to herself. "I can't believe I just had a friendly conversation with someone I don't know. And now he's expecting me to hang out with him _tomorrow night!_ What do I do?!"

"Now now Disgust, don't panic..." Joy said calmly trying to place her hands on her shoulders but Disgust swatted her arm at her.

"Why am I doing this to myself?!" Disgust screamed. She sat on the couch and started panting.

"It's her anxiety, only her anxiety," Anger kept mumbling to himself and then approached her. "Hey babe, you'll be alright. We'll come with you."

"B-But...that'll make him think that we don't trust him," Disgust said, starting to cry. "I can't take it anymore! I'm so stupid! I wish I wasn't famous, I wish I didn't go to that interview, and I wish that I NEVER CAME BACK!" She rushed to her room in tears, slammed the door, and locked it.

...

Disgust was trying her best to look straight into her family picture without thinking about what she did. But her anxiety had way more power than the family picture making her feel better. Disgust screamed and cursed loudly. She found herself grabbing the family photo and smash it into pieces onto the ground. She found her poster that read "JC Jr", took it out of the wall and ripped it into millions of pieces. She grabbed a vase of flowers that a fan gave to her and started as she dumped the flowers out of the vase and slammed the vase onto the ground, shattering it.

She grabbed one of her dresses from her wardrobe and shredded it and tossed it to the floor. She threw all of her makeup onto the floor, spilling eyeshadow, powder, mascara, and lip gloss all over the place. She found the other emotions bolting into her room and gently clinging her.

"LET ME GO!" Disgust roared. She tried with all of her might to lose their grip on her by swinging, kicking and punching. She was able to throw a shoe and hit Joy in the face, swing Sadness' glass off of her face, and slap Anger in the face. Disgust screamed like she was in a fire, lay down on the ground, and started crying.

Even with those physical attacks she did to the emotions, they were still walking up to her and comforting her. Anger picked her up and carried her bridal style and placed her onto the sofa. Her mascara was running and later on, her crying started to subside as she started to fall asleep.

"We're doing something about that guy," Anger said once she was asleep.

Joy nodded. "Her anxiety is getting serious now. She's _not_ gonna hang out with that guy _at all._ "

"I'll...I'll go clean up her room," Sadness added and did so.

"Anyway, we are gonna confront this guy," Anger planned. "I don't know if he's really innocent or not, but he was the one that caused my girl to be like this. Did you hear what she said? She said she wished that she never came _back._ " Anger started to look a little pale. "Do you know what that could mean?"

Everyone nodded and said at the same time, "Suicide."


	6. Missing

**Hey everyone! This chapter is gonna be very interesting because something happens that'll affect the story a lot! Hope you're excited!**

 **Tripledent: It's okay. My stories usually start as a K+ so I understand.**

 **Orangebird124: Mine can be crazy too, especially Joy and Fear. But thank you so much for the review!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: I know right?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Disgust was sitting in her room, sighing to herself. Why did she have to do that? She looked so dramatic during that time. And she kept asking herself this: Why is she still here? Why did the emotions want her back anyway? Disgust covered herself with her hands and started crying. She didn't like that she was living like this. More than that, she _hated_ it. Disgust lay down on her bed and sighed. It was just a normal morning for Riley. Disgust sniffled before Anger came in and hugged her in comfort.

"Babe, listen..." he said softly. "I will do _anything_ to make you the happiest person on Earth. Is there anything I can do to make you smile?"

Disgust looked at Anger and nodded. "Yes, there is..."

Anger leaned close to listen to her.

"I want you to deal with that Damian guy," Disgust requested. "I don't like him and I never will."

Anger nodded. "Anything for my girl." He picked her up from her bed and took her to the control room. He set her down and motioned for the others to come here.

Anger took Joy, Sadness, and Fear to the kitchen. He had a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong Anger?" Joy asked.

"Listen guys," Anger explained. "We need to stop this Damian guy from ruining Disgust. My girl want us to stop him and we are gonna do it."

"If this is for Disgust, then I'll do it," Joy shrugged.

" _But,_ " Anger said. "One of us has to stay and watch over her. Who'll do that?"

"I...I can do it," Fear said, raising his hand slowly.

Anger glared at him. "Are you sure? This is serious beanpole. You realize that if she dies, she'll never come back? _Ever?_ "

"Yes, I do realize that," Fear answered. "And Anger, I promise with of my heart that I'll watch over Disgust."

Anger nodded. "But beanpole," he said. "If you screw _anything_ up, you are gonna get a beating for the rest of the month!"

Fear gulped. "O...Okay..."

"Good," Anger said. "Now, we better figure out how we're gonna find him."

Fear walked away from Anger (because of not having the need to listen to his planning) and approached Disgust, who was humming to herself while watching Riley eating her breakfast.

"Ugh, Riley needs to take a break from oatmeal," Disgust rolled her eyes. "It's starting to get so...boring."

"I agree," Fear said honestly.

"I mean, the cool kids at the school don't like those... _basic_ and _boring_ type of girls. We need to change it up a bit with our food."

Fear just nodded, letting Disgust do her job. She looked at the purple emotion. "What are the others even talking about, anyway?"

"They're figuring out how to find that Damian guy you wanted them to deal with," Fear responded.

"Huh," Disgust said. "They didn't have to do it now but...okay." Disgust paused for a moment. "Are you coming with them?"

"No, I'm staying so I can watch over you," Fear told her.

Disgust breathed deeply. "Alright, my boyfriend is starting to be a bit like Joy. I don't _need_ someone to care for me; I can deal with everything on my own."

"He'll beat the crap out of me if I don't care for you," Fear shivered.

Disgust sighed. "I hate how much he beats you up."

Fear looked at her.

"It's starting to get a bit crazy," Disgust explained. "I want it to stop. I should go talk to him."

"No, you don't have to," Fear said. "It's fine. I'd have him beat me up for you."

"Fear, no, don't say that," Disgust said feeling bad. She hugged him softly. "Don't let him control you, okay? I'll go talk to him."

Fear looked at Disgust and nodded. "Thank you."

Disgust beamed. "My pleasure, nerd."

* * *

Anger, Joy, and Sadness were preparing to leave to find Damian while Fear and Disgust were happily chatting with each other. Joy wanted to do this before she left, because she has been thinking about everything that has happened this week and she has really regretted with what she has done. Joy was now approaching Sadness, wanting to have a talk with her.

"What is it?" Sadness asked.

"Listen, um...I thought about what I did and I have really regretted it," Joy interpreted. "I knew that I've overreacted back at the hospital and that all I was doing was making things worse. So I was really hoping that I could get one more chance and that we can be friends again. And I'm serious this time, Sadness. I know that I turned crazy again after I promised Disgust, but this was when I didn't think well enough. So...Do you forgive me?"

Sadness just looked at Joy, thinking about it. Should she really trust Joy, after all she's done? She did sound promising but she still didn't know. She sighed. "Do you promise that you won't lose your sanity again?"

Joy showed her pinkie. "I pinkie promise that I won't! I'm telling you Sadness. This isn't just for my own good: this is for all of us. Mostly for Disgust."

Sadness nodded. "Alright. Then I forgive you."

They grinned at each other and shook hands, and give each other a friendly and warm hug.

* * *

Anger, Joy and Sadness pressed the recall tube button as they waved at Fear and Disgust. Anger glared at Fear and the purple emotion gave him a nod and a encouraging look.

The trio went into the recall tube and they were now out of Headquarters. Fear and Disgust, who were on Disgust's bed, just looked at each other speechlessly.

Fear took a breath. "Be right back, I'm gonna get a cup of tea real quick."

"Okay," Disgust nodded as he left. Disgust beamed and relaxed on her bed.

Meanwhile with the trio, they landed in a box of memories; the same place where Joy and Sadness landed at in their accidental Mind World adventure. The three emotions were looking around, wondering where someone like Damian would be at.

"Maaaybe he's at Boy Band Island," Joy said, the first island that came in her mind.

"But that's where all the girls would hang out at, so I don't think so," Anger shook his head.

"You never know," Joy smirked.

"We shouldn't be messing around..." Sadness said awkwardly.

"Yes, we shouldn't," Anger agreed, harshly looking at Joy. Then he sighed. "Let's check on Boy Band Island..."

"Cool!" Joy hopped happily before skipping to the island. They were all looking around but they couldn't find any Damian in sight.

"Hey, have you seen a guy named Damian? Brown hair, fat nose, black jacket?" Joy asked a random Mind Worker.

The Mind Worker shook his head.

"Have you seen someone named Damian?" Sadness asked another Mind Worker.

"No, sorry," the Mind Worker responded.

"Have you seen a brown-haired kid named Damian?" Anger asked a person.

"Never heard of a Damian," the person replied.

That has been continuing on for a while, until they finally gave up and left the island.

"See? Told you he wouldn't be there," Anger said.

Joy ignored him. "Maybe he's at Family Island!"

"We're not gonna look at every single island, are we?" Sadness asked lazily.

"No, we _aren't,_ " Anger said, glaring at Joy. "How about we separate?"

Joy and Sadness looked at each other and nodded. But before they can proceed to look around, they heard a familiar scream from a familiar emotion.

Fear was seen running quickly up to the three emotions and started panting in panic.

"Beanpole?!" Anger screamed. " **WHY AREN'T YOU IN HEADQUARTERS?!** "

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-That's the t-t-t-thing!" Fear stuttered. "I-I-I-I-I-I have a problem!"

"What is it?!" the trio said in unison.

"W-W-W-W-W-Well...I-I-I-I was getting a cup of tea and-"

" _GET TO THE POINT!"_ Anger roared impatiently.

"U-Um, D-D-D-D-D-D-DISGUST IS M-M-M-M-MISSING!" Fear screamed in the drop of a hat.

" **WHAT?!** " the trio reacted.

"IWASGETTINGACUPOFTEAANDNOWICAN'TFINDHERANYWHEREI'MSORRY!" Fear shrieked, not knowing what he's saying from his panic.

Anger choked Fear as hard as he could. " _ **YOU. ARE. DEAD!**_"

"I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYYYYYY!" Fear cried.

"Someone quickly call the police!" Joy said.

"I'm on it!" Sadness said, as she grabbed her phone, which is what she packed just in case, and called the Mind Police.

" **WHY WOULD YOUR GREEDY OLD SELF WANT TEA WHEN YOU HAD A JOB?!** " Anger bellowed loudly at the poor beanpole, who he was beating up repeatedly. " **SOMEONE MUST'VE TOOKEN HER BECAUSE OF YOU!** "

Fear, who actually had tears in his eyes, started bawling. "I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" he sobbed. "I THOUGHT THAT SHE WOULD BE FINE WHILE I QUICKLY GET TEA AND...AND...AND..."

"Do you really think that what you need is more important than what Riley needs?!" Joy said angrily.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN I'M SORRY-"

" _Stop screaming!_ " Anger and Joy yelled at the same time.

Fear, with his eyes widened, huddled himself while shaking like an earthquake. Anger was so mad that he did not want to stop beating him up. So he threw Fear to the wall and did his beating. Joy, however, was trying not to become a psycho again. It was the hardest thing to do, because Disgust is missing! She could've been taken away from someone and...she could die again! She didn't want that at all!

This was for Disgust...

"I'm sorry Sadness," Joy said quickly before joining Anger on beating the poor purple emotion up, screaming and cursing at him.

* * *

"You have got to do something, officer!" Anger said in tears. "Someone took JC Jr and I need her back! _Now!_ "

"She's the best girl we could have, along with Riley!" Joy said in tears too. The beating up did feel a bit good to Joy, because she couldn't hold it any longer. She didn't care that she promised Sadness that; she did it...

Just.

For.

 _Disgust._

"I will go look at the security cameras as fast as we can," the officer said. "But please be calm and we will help you as much as we could."

"Yeah, you _better,_ " Anger hissed before leading the emotions out. Fear, on the other hand, was still laying on the ground, hurt and wounded.

"You better come with me, because I gotta do what I told you what I was gonna do," Anger ordered. Fear slowly got up and followed the others slowly. He couldn't walk good because of how hurt he was. But he didn't worry about that.

Disgust was missing...and it was all his fault...


	7. Found

**Hey guys! It's me again! I'm literally writing this before I start school again but let's see where we left off... *gasps* Disgust is missing?! Oh no! I wonder what happened. Your first thoughts were probably Damian or Owen having to do with it. But, well, you'll have to see for yourselves!**

 **CNBW: Haha, true. Thanks for the review. XD**

 **ponystoriesandothers: I know, ugh :( For a second when you said "nice chap", I thought you were saying it as "nice, chap", like you were calling me a chap. XDD**

 **Tripledent: Ooh, you think it's Owen, eh? You'll have to see for yourself!**

 **Orangebird124: Don't you worry, I'll continue writing! Oh boy, I bet your emotions like the drama in this. XD Thank you for the review!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was now official: Fear was now the most hated and insulted emotion in Headquarters. The poor purple emotion whimpered the next morning, not expecting the best day ever for him. He realized that he was the first emotion to be at the control room. He knew that Anger was crying angry tears in his room right now, and Joy is probably doing the same thing. And he immediately what Sadness could be doing then. Fear groaned and grabbed his cup of tea that he was supposed to get last night, before someone rudely ruined his so-called "job".

"Oh no," said a tough, mean voice from behind. Fear knew that he was still gonna feel Anger's wrath. "You put that tea down _right now_ before I slaughter you!" Fear saw tear stains from the red emotion's eyes. But he still frantically placed his tea down on the console. Anger snorted, took the cup of tea, and smashed it on the ground, breaking the cup and spilling the tea all over the floor.

"HEY!" Fear cried. "That's my favorite cup!"

"Do you think I give a damn?" Anger barked. "It's that stupid tea addiction of yours that caused my girl to be missing! _This is all your fault!_ " Fear saw more tears forming in Anger's raging and durable eyes.

Fear looked down. "I'm sorry..."

"Well, you should be!" Anger hollered. "Now because of you, my girl could be killed any minute now! She could even be dead..." Anger fell to his knees. "...right now..."

"I-I-I'm sure that she'll be found soon," Fear said trying to sound positive. "We do have pretty good officers-"

"I don't even want to hear a word from you," Anger said crossly. "I'm more mad at you than I am every day."

Fear gulped and stayed silent, allowing Anger to let out his sadness. He saw the other emotions walking out. Like he thought, Joy and Sadness both looked like they had an all-night of water work.

Fear saw Joy looking at him angrily. "I'm sorry Fear, but you are not allowed to work until those officers find Disgust, whether she's dead or not."

" _What?!_ " Fear screamed. "Do you not care about Riley's safety?! I _have_ to work for her-"

"Don't argue with me," Joy roared. "You aren't allowed to work for Riley - unless it's an absolute emergency - until Disgust is find and she would be safe...with you far away from her."

"Joy, this is ridiculous-"

"Listen to her, or you will feel my karma," Anger threatened, causing Fear to whimper and scamper away.

Sadness just sighed and pressed a button on the console, making Riley sigh and groan, laying back down on her bed.

* * *

"Sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, sh, shhh! Please stop screaming! Be quiet, please!"

Damian was panted nervously, as he was trying to deal with a screamingg reen emotion, known as JC Jr. That emotion was brave and quick. No matter how hard Damian gripped her, she was still trying to break free. She kept on elbowing his face, kicking on his private part, and trying to swing at him. But unfortunately, Damian was a lot stronger than her. He picked her up aggressively and forced her onto his bed. He grabbed her wrists, preventing her arms from moving. He put his knees onto her legs, making her still screaming on the top of her lungs.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" JC Jr screeched at him. Damian refused and did what he was planning on doing with Disgust for a long time. And that started with kissing her fully on the lips. And that's exactly what he did. He kissed those lips hard and that caused JC Jr to move her body more, trying to get free from Damian's grip. Damian continued with what he was planning on, by starting to kiss her on the jaw, letting JC Jr do her screaming again. He then trailed down to her neck, biting and sucking on it. He then kissed her on the lips and started to use his tongue a little. He then did something way worse than this.

Like he said before, he was planning on doing this the hard way.

* * *

Joy didn't like this. It was a full day and Disgust still hasn't been found. Nothing was the same without her. Joy felt zero happiness, except when Riley was happy, and nobody spoke to each other. All they did was stare at the screen, watching what Riley was seeing. It was now nighttime and Joy was able to make the emotions convince that they were gonna search for Disgust all on their own. They didn't want to wait this long. They needed Disgust, and Disgust needed them.

They entered the recall tube and like before, they were at the Mind World...again. And they forced Fear to stay at Headquarters and do Dream Duty, making him groan and grab his chair. The three emotions knew immediately that Damian had something to do with this. So they asked as much Mind Workers as they could, and unfortunately, they never heard a single yes from them.

It was a long search until they saw someone that they thought looked familiar to them. It was Owen; the guy who attacked Damian! They didn't like him as well, but they were sure that he knew something about Damian. So they nervously approached him. Owen looked at them with questionable eyes.

"Um, hi, um, could you show us where, um, that Damian guy lives at?" Joy asked. She had her hands behind her back the whole time, looking down the the floor.

Owen raised his eyebrows and let out a huge smirk. "Oh, yes I do. Follow me."

* * *

Damian gasped as he heard some quick footsteps. He quickly grabbed JC Jr - well, at least he tried anyway. But he couldn't. She was tied up by him! Damian panted with nervousness as he tried to untie the rope that was attached to JC Jr and her bed. But he couldn't do it in time, as he heard the door open and two emotions, Joy and Anger, immediately rushed in. When he saw Damian and JC Jr, who had no pants on, duct tape covering his mouth, a leash attached to her neck, and some rashes and bruises all over her, they couldn't believe their eyes. Rage has immediately controlled them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the three emotions screamed at the same time. Damian tried to back away but he felt a painful punch from Anger, and was tackled by Joy. It was like the same thing with Fear; they were punching him, kicking him, stomping on him, cursing at his face, and throwing him onto the wall. It was worse than what Owen did to him. Meanwhile, with JC Jr, she was crying, as Sadness put her pants back on and rocked her like a newborn baby.

"He...He raped me..." Disgust sobbed. "He made me have sex with him!" This made her cry harder.

"Sh...sh...sh..." Sadness said soothingly. She held onto Disgust protectively and gently and carried her out of the house.

"Call the police please..." Disgust cried. "He was the one that took me..."

"I will, Disgust, don't you worry," Sadness promised and that's exactly what she did, as she continued cradling her, making her thinking about the times when she was a baby. She missed those memories.

Meanwhile, the cops came, rushing into the house, tackling Damian, and arresting him. Damian tried to resist, which caused him to be shocked by a taser, making him scream in pain. This caused him to give up and be put into handcuffs.

Joy and Anger hurried up to Sadness and Disgust and trapped her in their hugs. Everyone was now crying, hugging Disgust and keeping her safe. They didn't care that Damian was successfully caught by the cops...

They were saddened about what Disgust had to go through the whole entire day.


	8. Memories

**Hey y'all! I'm back! Things are gonna get interesting in this chapter, since you saw what happened when we left off.**

 **Tripledent: Haha, I feel you buddy.**

 **Svinorita: Thank you very much for those reviews! It makes me smile knowing that you're enjoying this. :)**

 **Karebear49: It's cool. XD But if you die, read Life After Death.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Ikr, he naaaaaaaasty. (Get it? XD)**

 **Orangebird124: Holy moly, that review was long! Thank you so much for it!**

 **CNBW: Why? She didn't really do anything. And that's a bit harsh, don't you think? :/**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _She couldn't feel anything._

Breathing softly, then heavily, then softly again, Disgust couldn't figure things out. She couldn't move. Speak. See clearly. Remember anything. Her teeth kept on clattering, trying to get herself straight, but now, she felt agony inside her. She felt like her bones were frozen stiff. Her lips were chapped, and her feet was about to fall asleep. There were tears repeatedly forming inside her eyes. Her makeup was running. Her hair was a mess. Her throat was sore. She was in pain. She felt broken.

 _She couldn't think of anything._

Nothing was going through her head. Her mind was empty. She couldn't think of any memories. Neither good or bad ones. She couldn't think of the time when she first received her most favorite Rainbow Unicorn toy. She couldn't think of when she first earned her privilege of working for Riley, or when she learned how to. She couldn't even think of what happened almost an hour ago.

She was raped.

Raped by an older person, and someone she didn't even know. Well, barely even knew, anyway. He forcefully made her have sex with him. It was that Damian guy...

 _Damian..._

Disgust suddenly kept on thinking of that name, and it made her rage inside. She kept on wiggling and flinching and the doctors that were checking on her were trying to keep her still. That time was never forgotten for the rest of the day. It was such a haunted feeling. She now knew that she needed the emotions to be there for her.

She needed Sadness, who would always have open arms for her and tell her so many stories, including the Mind World adventure that happened when they moved to San Francisco, and taught amazing things at the Mind World. She even taught her that sadness leads to happiness, forever and always.

She needed Fear, who would teach her the many steps to safety, even over the littlest things. He would always show concern to her and always listen to things that she has trouble with. He made sure that she didn't remember any painful memories and make her healthy and happy, even through a tough day.

She needed Anger, who gave her so much love. He would make her laugh with his hugs and snuggles, comfort her and give her so many romance and affection. He would show-off to make her smile, he would fight for her, and he would always have a chair ready to smash something if it ever bothers his girl. All he cares about is her.

And finally, she needed Joy...

 _Joy..._ the who was there for her every step of the way. She always had Disgust's back, and she would do anything, absolutely _anything,_ to make Disgust happy. She never gives up on her, especially if Disgust hates her, and she shows so much compassion, honesty, and wants Disgust to be the best person that she is. Like she said before, she wants Disgust to feel like a _princess._

Joy may have been protective and possessive, not to mention doing things without thinking about it, but Disgust's stomach did a summersault in guilt. Joy was thinking that she was protecting Disgust, keeping her safe and giving her everything she needs, and even though Disgust was mean to her and hated her guts, she still was doing that.

She was now thinking of some memories she had with Joy. And they were actually the best memories she could think of.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me...YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Joy wailed piercingly. "WHAT IDIOT WOULD THINK OF DOING SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE?! HOW COULD THAT LITTLE ASSHOLE DO SOMETHING TO MY TEDDY BEAR LIKE THAT?!"

Sadness was seen sobbing faraway from Joy. She wanted her to shut that psychopath's mouth, but at the same time, she felt hopeless. Disgust was caught being sexually assaulted, and it was caught by the completely wrong person. She knew all along that Joy should've came, because her first thoughts were that Damian, who was the one that took Disgust, was up to no good.

"CALM DOWN, WILL YA?!" Anger bellowed, trying to have her, well, calm down. "AND SHE IS NOT _YOUR_ TEDDY BEAR! SHE'S _MINE!_ "

Joy, without thinking, shoved him and gave him the finger. She started bawling and stomped to her room, filled with anger. She slammed the finger, scaring the crap out of Fear, and what do you know, her screaming and cursing has started once again.

Sadness' crying started to subside, and she slowly stood up and dragged herself to Anger. "Why do things always have to go wrong...?" she whimpered.

Anger covered his face with his stubby hands in stress and sighed with frustration. "I agree," was his response to the blue emotion.

* * *

 _"Okay," Joy said, beginning the story. "I really wish I wouldn't tell you this now but since you really want me to then I'll do it for you. You may get upset so don't say I didn't warn you."_

 _"Okie dokie!" a five-year-old Disgust promised._

 _Joy sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought it would be. "So...it all started on January 9th, 2016. We were getting ready for another day. And...this is going to be **really** hard to say this but...you were, well, an older girl before you were born."_

 _Disgust looked confused, like expected, and Joy continued. "So you - or your older self - were getting ready for another day, as usual. Suddenly, you were looking for your makeup kit and you found it above a dresser. So you started to climb on it to get it from up there, and-"_

 _"Wait," Disgust interrupted. " **Wait a minute.** You said that it was a different person that looked just like me that was climbing the dresser!"_

 _Joy looked at the little girl with sorrow and guilt. "I'm sorry Disgust, but we didn't want to tell you about it. We didn't want to traumatize you and get you upset. It was you that climbed the dresser. The dresser started to tip over...with you on it. You got smashed by the furniture and died 3 or 4 days later."_

 _Disgust's eyes widened with shock. "I've...I've **died** before?!"_

 _Joy nodded. "Yes," she said looking down. "When Riley was a toddler, you were born as an adult, just like us and we decided when you were fully grown, we were going to teach you how to work for Riley all on your own."_

 _"But..." Disgust said puzzled. "W-Why am I five years old right now and you guys are adults?"_

 _"None of us died before sweetie," Joy said calmly. "You were the only one that died and the doctors transformed you into a baby. We tried our best to take care of you so you wouldn't die again because...do you know what would happen if you died again?"_

 _Disgust leaned closer to Joy. "What?" she asked._

 _"You wouldn't come back... **ever again,** " Joy said, tears filling her eyes._

 _"You..." Disgust paused, not knowing what to say because of how surprised she was. "You being mad at Anger...what did all of this have to do with him?"_

 _"I hope you don't get mad, but it was him that put the makeup kit on the dresser. He didn't like it when you were late to the console when you were older."_

 _"Why would he do that to me?!"_

 _"He didn't know, Disgust, okay? He thought that you wouldn't find it at all! I was **really** mad at him for thinking of something like that and I was more protective of you than usual. I'm really sorry for causing all of this drama to you..."_

 _"Its okay. But...was I really good with makeup when I was my, well, older self?"_

 _"Yes, you were," Joy answered. "You were **obsessed** with fashion. You always chose what Riley would wear for the day and me and you kinda had some disagreements..."_

 _"I probably thought you were annoying," Disgust laughed._

 _"Yeah, and I thought you were really overprotective of Riley because you loved her with all of your heart and you really cared about her. I was proud of you for that but it got a little out of hand."_

 _"Do you think I'll just be like my older self when I grow up?" Disgust asked._

 _"Yes, I'm sure you would," Joy smiled. "But hey, you know what?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"There still is a Disgust angel watching us right now," Joy told her._

* * *

Disgust woke up and realized that she was alone. She looked around and wished that she could go back to that sweet...soothing...helpful dream she was in. But she didn't feel tired at all, so now there was nothing but silence. Why isn't Joy still like what she had dreamed just now? She wasn't a psycho, she wasn't screaming all the time, and the best one yet, she didn't have a rivalry against Anger. Things were perfect and easy, and now because of her _stupid_ PTSD disorder, she was back to the way she was...her insane, I-want-to-kill-you-so-bad type.

Disgust turned to her side and saw that there were flowers on the floor, right by her bed. They were from the emotions, and some from her fans. Disgust beamed and picked one up, which was from Sadness. They were, obviously, blue tulips, with a sweet smell and soft feeling. It made Disgust take a breath and lay back down, holding the flowers.

A doctor suddenly walked in without knocking, which is what all doctors do, rudely interrupting her relaxing moment. The doctor grinned happily. "Ah, Disgust!" she said. "It's great to see you awake! How are you feeling?"

Disgust sighed. "Fine."

"Do you want anything?"

"A drink of water would be nice."

The doctor nodded. "Coming right up."

 _Yeah, coming right up your butt,_ Disgust thought to herself, making her quietly smirk. The doctor came back with the water and Disgust took a sip. Instead of enjoying it, Disgust gagged loudly, making the doctor turn around. Disgust held her hand over her mouth, making the doctor concerned. "Are you alright, Disgust?"

Disgust forced a fake smile and nodded. The doctor left the room as Disgust grabbed the cup the doctor gave her and spit the water she had back into the bowl. That water was absolutely _disgusting!_ It had the worst taste ever!

Disgust shook her head around and tried to get rid of the horrible taste off of her taste buds. Disgust groaned and lay back down on her bed. _What a great way to start the day,_ Disgust thought to herself with annoyance. _Now I have another ticket to the Disgusting Hospital Village._

Disgust covered her head with the pillow. _Talk about an emotional roller coaster._


	9. Coming Home

**Hey guys, it's me again! This week was pretty slow, lol. But we better get going with this chapter!**

 **Tripledent: Well...I understand what you're saying, but I feel like teens should know about rape, don't you think? But if it showed what was happening during Disgust being raped, then this would've been changed to rated M. But it didn't show that at all, so this'll still be rated T. But thank you for your honesty.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yeah :( Oohh, you were just caught lackin'! XDD**

 **Svinorita: Why, thank you very much! :) Your review was so sweet and you explained this so well :)**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you for the review! Yes, I do thank your emotions as well. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" **This is just in, we have very sad news. JC Jr has been sexually assaulted by Damian Johnson, who wanted to marry JC Jr so he can be famous. His best friend, Owen Feddox, tried to do the same thing, but gave up easily. Feddox was reported innocent, with Johnson sentenced to 6 years of jail.** "

"Six years?!" said a pissed-off Joy. "Are you serious?! It should be a life sentence!"

"Hey, at least he's going to jail!" Anger barked. "Stop being so dramatic. Your little 'sunshine and rainbows' is alright!"

Joy glared at him. "And I'd prefer you to just be quiet."

It was still the same for Joy and Anger; they still have a huge rivalry against each other. But there were still some good news: Disgust was coming home today! Joy was so happy but not happy that Anger might get in the way...as usual. She knew that Disgust liked Anger _way_ more than her, but still, Disgust was coming back again and she was the only person that makes Joy happy. Besides Riley, of course.

Joy sighed and looked at the window, waiting for that green face that she has wanted to see for two days now. She could already imagine her smile; her sassy but silly look...but she (Joy) knew that she would show that smile to her. But still, now that Disgust is healthy, she is happy.

"Joy?"

Joy didn't know what Disgust was gonna do or say when she gets back. She hopes that she's feeling better and alive, because that makes Joy even happier-

" _Joy!_ "

"Huh?" Joy's thoughts were interrupted by Sadness standing by Joy, looking up at her, as Joy was taller than her. "Oh...hey Sadness. What is it?"

"You're...You're not gonna act like this when Disgust gets here, are you?" Sadness asked, with a nervous look.

"What? N-No! Of course not!" Joy said truthfully. "I want to make sure Disgust is healthy and filled with happiness when she gets back!"

"That's you saying this," Sadness explained. "You've said that a million times and by your crazy protectiveness, you've made her feel a lot worse, Joy. And now that you've done all this stuff, a lot of bad things can happen to her, Joy. Like what happened a couple of days ago."

"I'm aware of that Sadness," Joy told her. "I just don't know how to treat Disgust like a daughter to me."

"Okay Joy, you're taking this a bit too far," Sadness said with an annoyed look. "First of all, I'm sure Disgust wouldn't want you to act like a mom. And second of all, like I said before, I can try to help you with being the perfect emotion to Disgust."

"This is gonna take a while Sadness," Joy uttered. "Disgust should be home any minute now and I don't know what I'm gonna say to her. I feel like my joyfulness is gonna be a little much to her. I don't want to irritate her..."

"You're being protective again Joy," Sadness remarked.

Joy looked down. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Sadness responded.

"I don't know if Disgust will ever like me Sadness..." Joy mentioned. "If I keep on acting like this...I...I don't know what to do."

Sadness sympathetically looked at her and gently patted her back. "I know you can do it, Joy. Just...say something that'll, I dunno, make her day."

Joy nodded and suddenly the sound of a train moving. Everyone came to the window as the Train of Thought came by Headquarters and stopped. There were a few Mind Workers coming out to deliver stuff and right behind them was the body of Disgust. Joy tried not to squeal loudly, as she kept on bouncing up and down with glee.

Disgust grinned and to everyone's surprise, she first walked up to the yellow emotion. "Hi Joy," Disgust greeted.

Joy ended up hugging Disgust and stupidly started crying tears of joy. The yellow emotion lifted Disgust's tiny body off the ground and spun her around slowly before putting her down.

Disgust chuckled. "Heh, nice to see you too."

"Oh Disgust...I- er, we've missed you so much..." Joy smiled widely.

"I kept dreaming about you guys every night," Disgust imparted. "It's great to be home again." She looked around until she faced Anger. She let out a romantic smile as the couple approached each other and gave a little peck on the lips.

"I'm so glad you're back, babe," Anger nodded. "That guy is an absolute asshole for doing that to you." He touched her cheeks and they shared another kiss, making the emotions stare in awe.

"You guys are adorable," Joy commented. "It's great to see you again teddy bea- I mean, Disgust."

Disgust knew what Joy was about to say. _Teddy bear._ That makes her feel sick just thinking about it. First of all, Joy has never called her co-workers names like that before. And second of all, it makes Disgust way more uncomfortable when she thinks about that name.

But Disgust dropped it. "Yeah, you too."

It was silence for a moment, but in a grateful way. The phone started to ring and Joy went to answer it. "Hello?"

" _Hello, is this JC Jr?_ " a female voice said from the other line.

"Um, no, this is Joy," the yellow emotion replied.

" _May I speak to her please?_ "

"Sure but...who is this?"

The lady sounded impatient. " _This is the National Mind Security manager. I need to speak to JC Jr real fast, ma'am._ "

"Okay then," Joy said and turned to Disgust. "It's the manager for the National Mind Security. She wants to speak to you."

"Okay," Disgust said, awkwardly taking the phone and putting it by her ear. "Hello?"

" _Hello JC Jr. It's a pleasure talking to you._ " She now sounded pleased.

"Hi...I guess."

" _Now, you don't have to do this if you want to JC Jr but...Damian Johnson, the guy who raped you, would like you to visit him before he goes to jail and have a little conversation with you._ "

Disgust's eyes widened. Why would she be that stupid to talk to someone who actually _raped her?!_ She did NOT want to put herself into danger again! Especially since the other emotions had to go through with her being gone.

"What? No way! I'm not having some awful sex offender talking to me! I'm not gonna trust him at all!"

" _I expected you to say that ma'am, but we will have security officers guarding you, just in case he attempts to do it again or does something different._ "

"Still! I'm not doing something that stupid!" She shouldn't've been that rude because Joy, in protective mode, took the phone gently from her and angrily asked the lady what she asked Disgust to do.

"Joy, give me back the phone please!" Disgust asked with irritation.

Joy realized what she doing and instead of continuing on yelling at the lady, which would be something that she'd do, she handed the phone back to Disgust. She walked away and sighed, feeling stupid about what she did.

"Sorry about that," Disgust said to the manager. "Anyway, no, I just want to stay safe for Riley and the others."

" _That is understood ma'am. Riley is indeed more important than that. Thank you for answering honestly. You don't have to visit him but let us know if you change your mind._ "

"Okay, thanks." She then hung up and put the phone back up. The emotions were staring at her with curiosity and Disgust knew immediately that they wanted to know what the lady asked.

"She wanted me to know if I could go visit the guy who raped me but I didn't want to," Disgust told them.

"Great choice, babe," Anger nodded. "That guy doesn't even deserve your visit!"

"Ugh, I know right?" Disgust rolled her eyes. "They said there were gonna be security guards there but...still. I'm terrified of that guy."

"If you ever have nightmares about him, Did, you can come to us at any time, okay?" Joy said.

"Yeah, thanks," Disgust muttered.

Joy could tell Disgust wasn't convinced. This made Joy end up blurting out, "Disgust, I need to talk to you."

Disgust looked at Joy with the same typical look. "Why? Is it another apology?"

"No, it's something different this time," Joy said with a promising look.

Disgust looked down. "Okay, I guess." She shrugged and stood up, following Joy to her room.

Joy shut the door, locked it and faced Disgust with an admiring look.

"Alright, I get it. You love me, I love you too, just tell me what you want to say," Disgust scolded impatiently.

Joy breathed heavily. "Disgust...do you hate me because of the way I act around you?"

Disgust raised her eyebrows. "Well...I think I told you that before at the hospital after that interview incident."

"Disgust...do you know why I act like this around you?"

"To protect me? Make me healthy and happy? To take care of me?"

"Well...yes...mostly the first one. But Disgust, listen...I will do _anything_ to help you and keep you safe. If I'd lose a limb to save you, that's _exactly_ what I would do. And I'd do it again and again until I'm not even a body anymore. But trust me Disgust, I would risk my life to protect you."

Disgust just stared at Joy speechlessly. She never heard those words from Joy before, especially that losing-a-limb part. "You...you would?"

"Absolutely. And I'm not being dramatic. I could do it right now if I have to, just to make you happy. I'd take a bullet for you Disgust. I'd get run over by a car for you. I'd even cut myself for you."

"Joy, stop it please! Stop saying those stuff!" Disgust shouted, covering her eyes. "Why do you care more about my safety?! Who's safety you _really_ should care about is Riley's!"

"Of course I care about Riley!" Joy said. "I care about her just as much as I care about you! Your safety can affect Riley's safety...you know that?" This made Disgust pause. "But, listen, I love you Disgust, and I want you to be the best emotion that Riley could ever have. I'm not only trying to protect you...I'm trying to protect Riley at the same time."

Joy had a good point on that. She literally could've said that before! Now this made a whole lot of sense! She didn't want Disgust to die because it could affect Riley badly! This made Disgust smile. "I understand. But...thank you Joy. That really means a lot to me. But...no, don't do those gross stuff for me."

"I'm telling you Disgust, I'd do it," Joy smirked.

Disgust sighed. "I love you Joy."

Joy smiled joyously. "I love you more than the whole world."

Joy and Disgust beamed at each other and gave each other a soft hug. While the hug was in progress, Disgust said, "Um...Joy?"

Joy stopped the hug and looked at Disgust. "Yes?"

"I...I think I changed my mind..."

Joy raised her eyebrows. "What changed your mind?"

Disgust took a deep breath and said to Joy, "I think I want to visit Damian...and I want you to come with me."


	10. A Tragic Story

**Hey everyone! I never told you guys this at all, but because I started to run out of ideas, this is gonna be the FINAL CHAPTER of this story! Ugh, I'm sorry for not telling any of you guys this but I thought this would be a perfect ending for this story. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has supported me throughout this sequel and you have no idea how special that makes me feel!**

 **Tripledent: Read on to find out.**

 **CNBW: That's drama for ya.**

 **Svinorita: Thank you!**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you so much! I'm afraid you'll have to flip to this chapter, Fear.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yep, the drama is grrrooowwwiiinnngg. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Disgust, are you sure you want to do this?" Joy asked nervously, as she was watching Disgust, with her brand-new mirror and makeup, getting ready for the visit of a lifetime. First of all, how in the world did Disgust change her mind about it? She's visiting someone who _raped_ her! It's a bit shocking that she even thought about it. She could've just stuck with not visiting him. But the good thing is that she wanted Joy to come with her. It's surprising that she didn't choose Anger at all. But what Joy loved is that the green emotion cares about her more!

"Yep," Disgust said boldly. "Don't be nervous, okay? I can tell you are." She was looking at Joy through her mirror. "You'll do great with being my rock during the visit. As long as you don't through any of your fits, things will be peachy."

Joy was amazed with Disgust's positivity there. Usually she's negative and sarcastic about up-coming things, but then again, the new Disgust has changed a lot. Joy smiled and ruffled Disgust's hair. "Atta girl!" she said happily.

"Joyyyy! You messed up my hair!" Disgust complained.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Joy said frantically, fixing her hair the way it was.

Disgust sighed. "Don't worry about it," she said. She modified a little bit more of her hair and then struck a sassy pose in the mirror. "Perfect."

Joy laughed. "You look beautiful."

"I know right?" Disgust smirked and flipped her hair around. "But thanks." She then turned solemn. "No time for beauty-talk now! We better get to that jerk-off Damian."

"Right," Joy nodded, as she followed Disgust out of her room. With a kiss on the lips from the red-and-green couple and hugs from Fear and Sadness, Joy and Disgust bravely entered the recall tube.

* * *

Owen Feddox was walking down the hallway of the Mind Police Station, following a female officer. He knew what was going on: Disgust was going to visit Damian and he was chosen to join them. But what sucks is that Damian still hates him, and he's probably really pissed off right now. But Owen tried to do what he'd always do to him; laugh it off.

The officer opened the door and like Owen expected, Damian, with a black and white prison outfit, was glaring daggers at him. He looked like he wanted to jump at him so badly, but Owen was still courageous enough to just snigger at him and sit down next to him. "Nice to see you too," Owen said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Damian tried jumping on Owen, and ended up landing on Owen's lap, knocking the table over because first of all, he had handcuffs on, and second of all, there was a handcuff attached to his leg with a table leg. The officer grabbed Damian and held him in a choking position, until he calmed down. The officer picked the table back on and then, the door opened. There were two security along with Disgust's co-workers, Joy, and the one and only JC Jr. Disgust looked valiant but Joy looked a bit scared.

They sat down on their chairs and Disgust scowled at Damian the minute she sat down. "First of all...why?" she started to say. "Why did you ruin my life like that, you little idiot?!"

Damian didn't respond. He just kept staring down at the ground.

The officer approached him and flicked his nose. "Look up and _answer,_ " she whispered threateningly to him. "Before you get your ass whooped."

Just then, unexpectedly, Damian started crying. Owen was even astounded because he has never saw his friend cry! Damian was always a toughie around him.

"I...I don't know..." Damian sobbed. "I just...was stupid..."

"Yes, you were," Joy commented.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Disgust barked. "You literally forced me to having _sex with you!_ Did you think that was gonna help me at all?!"

Damian just shook his head. "I need to tell you something..." he sniffled. "A story...actually."

"Well then hurry up," Joy said.

Owen stared at Damian with confusion. Wait a minute, Damian wasn't tell his...backstory, was he?! Owen knew what was coming, because of the pale and sorrowful look Damian had. "Dude, you're not gonna tell them, are you...?" Owen asked.

"I have to," Damian said.

"What is it?" Disgust and Joy inquired at the same time.

Damian took a deep breath as another tear fell down his cheek. He stared at Owen, but it wasn't with his angry face at all. It had some sort of... _compassionate_ look. Like he wanted Owen on his side again. Owen raised his eyebrows as Damian looked back at the emotions. "I have a story that I have never shared with the world and the only person that knows is him." He points at Owen. "When Riley was a toddler...my mother passed away in her sleep. My father started drinking and that caused him to physically and mentally abuse me. When Riley was four, my father got executed by an officer, and I lived with foster parents now. They were friends with Owen's parents, which is how we met and became friends."

Owen nodded. This was the story he knew Damian was gonna tell. "He isn't lying," he explained. "It really has happened." He looked at the officer, who was also nodding, saying that he isn't lying either.

Now the two emotions were staring at Damian and Owen with curiosity. "But...what does this have to do with you raping me?" Disgust asked. She didn't sound mad this time, she looked a bit concerned and intrigued.

"Well, when I was six, and still living with my foster parents, I started having an interest of you. You were my favorite emotion, Disgust. You are always so honest and full of spirit, you had an amazing purpose and...well..." He started to blush. "I think you're the most beautiful out of all of them."

"Aw..." Disgust found her with cherry red cheeks as well. What was she doing?! Why is she blushing to this?! She already has a boyfriend, so she can't look like she wants to cheat on Anger! So she breathed heavily. "Thanks but...I have a boyfriend you know."

"Yes, I know," Damian said dryly. "It was then when you died...I didn't know what I was feeling. I felt a mixture between every single feeling except for happiness. It felt nothing because...it was favorite emotion that was gone. I didn't think it was possible...but..." He started to get teary again. "When you came back...I felt so happy and...that was when I started to have a major crush on you. Not a celebrity crush thing but...a _real_ crush on you."

Disgust didn't know what to say. She was just staring at Damian, waiting for more.

"And...when I found out that you have a boyfriend...that was when the rage began...and this was when I started thinking about doing stupid stuff..." Damian sighed gloomily. "I love you Disgust...I'm glad you have the right boyfriend and not some stupid bitch that raped you..."

"Hey, look, listen," Disgust said a bit gently. "You're not the only one who did stuff like this. People do crimes because of their mental illnesses. It happens all the time. But I know the perfect solution for you during your times in jail."

"What is it?" Damian asked eagerly.

"Some therapy," Disgust said. "You may not be happy with that but trust me...it'll help you live a better life. Trust me."

Damian weakly smiled and nodded. "I trust you."

Disgust grinned tolerantly and looked at Owen. "Now, what about you? Do you have anything to say?"

"Well, yes, I do," Owen said honestly. "I felt the same way around you as Damian did. I had a crush on you too, and we would always fight on who would marry you first when we were kids. It was the playful type of fight but...I never knew that it would turn serious like that."

"Fight...wait a minute. You're the guy who attacked him!" Joy realized.

"Oh..." Owen raised his eyebrows and tried to figure out what to say. "I...well..."

"So _you_ trying to sexually assault me as well, weren't you?" Disgust asked with an annoyed look.

"Well, I _was_ and I decided to give up," Owen confessed.

"Well, that doesn't fly for me," Disgust scoffed. She looked at the officer. "He should be in jail because of attempting to sexually assault a minor, which is _me._ "

"Understandable," the officer said.

"Wait, wait, wait, you want to _arrest me_ now?!" Owen shouted.

"If you're someone that was trying to assault me, then yes, I am," Disgust responded, looking away from him and crossing her arms. "Please escort him away from my face." The officer did so and took Owen out of the room. Disgust looked back at Damian and nodded. "I know you'll try to heed my advice, will you?"

Damian nodded quickly. "Y-Yes...anything for you."

"Good, but...I will always think you're the most evilest person in the world," Disgust said a little crossly.

"It's fine...I deserve it anyway," Damian shrugged. "But...thank you for visiting me. I actually thought you were gonna say no."

"She did say no but-" Joy was interrupted by Disgust covering her mouth. " _Anyway,_ " Disgust said. "First of all, you're welcome. And second of all..." She paused and then smirked. "Rot in jail," she added jokingly.

Damian chuckled and sighed. "Goodbye," he said, as his hands were free from the handcuffs.

"Wait! Hold on!" Disgust said and turned back to Damian. "Joy...please don't freak out but..." She sighed and ran at Damian as fast as a cheetah and gave him a huge embrace. Because of how small she was, she was hugging his waist, with Damian looking down with speechlessness. Tears of joy started to fil up his eyes as he gently hugged Disgust back. "Th...Thank you..." he cried happily. He thought that Joy was gonna be Ms. Protective again but to his surprise, she was actually smiling at him. Damian smiled back as he and his celebrity crush released the hug.

"You just made my day, Disgust," Damian beamed. "Goodbye." He waved at her as he was being dragged by a security guard.

Disgust smiled and waved back. "Bye, asshole," she mumbled playfully as she and Joy exited the police station.

Joy looked at Disgust. "You hugged him..."

"Listen Joy, he isn't just a bad person," Disgust explained. "He is just someone that has his soft side that he never shows."

Joy grinned and nodded, putting an arm around the green emotion. "We actually had a successful, well, interview this time."

"You can say that again," Disgust leered. "But...thank you for sticking with me. It wouldn't've been the same if you weren't with me."

"No problemo!" Joy hopped around.

Instead of being annoyed by that weird reply, Disgust laughed it out and put an arm around Joy and leaned against her shoulder. "Aren't you glad that your _teddy bear_ is safe?"

Joy blushed and sighed. "I can stop calling you that if you want..."

"Oh no, it's fine," Disgust twinkled. "Call me that as much as you want to."

Joy felt notable with what she heard. She hugged Disgust tightly and rubbed her back, like a mother would do to her daughter. Disgust simpered and hugged Joy back, making her think of the hugs she had with Joy as a little girl.

* * *

" **This just in, as it turns out, Owen Feddox has not been innocent this whole time. It seems that he was the one that made Damian Johnson continue on with trying to kidnap JC Jr and rape her. Feddox has 6 years in prison, joining in with his friend.** "

"That's much better," Disgust stated. "I knew that guy had something to do with this."

"That poor Damian..." Sadness said after hearing the real story of Damian Johnson being told to everyone. "I wish he wasn't treated this way."

"But hey, I made him happy, and that was what I wanted," Disgust said.

"Wow babe, you really have changed around Damian, have you?" Anger smirked.

"You can say that," Disgust inclined.

"You are the most bravest emotions I've ever met, teddy bear," Joy said nicely.

"I do tend to have my bravery sticking around," Disgust spoke in a bragging voice.

Joy laughed and trapped Disgust into an embrace. It had Disgust think about when she and Damian had their first hug and it made her happier when the other emotions joined in. Disgust smiled and looked at every emotion, knowing that no matter what happens, even if there is a fight or something along those lines, the emotions will always care for Disgust.

Because most importantly, it was for Riley.

* * *

 **OMG! I am so shocked right now! I'm done with my first sequel?! I can't believe it! Ugh, again, I'm sorry for not telling you guys earlier about a final chapter coming up. I just ran out of ideas after writing this and I thought this would actually be a good ending. So like I said before, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU guys so much for the reviews, faves and follows! I really appreciate it and I will be writing more stories soon! HollyAnne1084 is out of the house!**


End file.
